Cirque De Naruto!
by JustA n o t h e rSlytherin
Summary: A circus is in the small town of Konoha, Itachi's missing, and it seems like Cirque De Freak is behind it all! Will Kakashi's team be able to save Naruto, or will the emotional and physical damage be too much? Rated M for rape and language. ItaNaru


Hey everybody, TheKyuubiMaiden is my name, making the girls and boys go insane! Lol, not really. Anyways, this is only my second fanfic, so I'm open to any advice, BUT NO FLAMES! Oh yeah, this fanfic is based off of Vocaloid's 'The Dark Woods Circus'.

**Naruto:** I don't wanna be flamed!

Don't flame Naruto peoples, it'll make him cry! Okay, now here is the full summary.

**Summary: **A circus has come to Konoha, and everybody's relieved to get rid of the constant stress of the news that Itachi's kidnapping. But once they're there, will they be able to get rid of the shock of Itachi's whereabouts? And where did Naruto go?

Itachi, would you do the honors?

**Itachi:** Of course Ky-chan.

**Disclaimer:** Kyuubi DOES NOT own any Naruto characters nor does she own ANY of Vocaloid's characters.

And guys, I'm going to explain this beforehand. The akatsuki don't exist in this, Konoha is simply just a small town. The only reason Saskue hates Itachi in this is because Itachi ran away from the Uchiha household and caused his parent's suicide. Get it, got it, good. Let's begin!

**Lookie Here, Lookie Here, What do we have?**

Chapter 1

"PPPPPPllllleeeeeaaaaseeee Kakashi-sensei? There's never been a circus in Konoha, not ever! We just have to go see it!" Naruto pleaded, making that ever-so-cute puppy dog face.

"No Naruto, I hate circus. All they do is exploit innocent people's deformities. It's disgusting."

"But Kakashi! The whole town is going, and it'll also be an excuse to get away from the stress of Itachi's kidnapping!"

Kakashi paused, that would be good but… Fine, but we're leaving early." He complied shaking his head shamefully. Naruto cheered, Sakura smiling, though Saskue was as brooding as ever. "I can't wait!"

1

The team of ninjas walked down the pathway in the forest, music coming into earshot.

"_Tonight we'll be showing…"_

"_The sad fate that some of this world carry…"_

Kakashi grimaced, listening to the sad yet enchanting lyrics.

"_Children that God had abandoned, restlessly creeping out..."_

"_Children that can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with…"_

"Come on Kakashi, we're missing the show!"

Naruto urged, tugging on the older ninja's sleeve as everybody ran. They came in sight of the huge tent, the music getting louder.

"_Their shaking tongues even accidently crying out!"_

"Hurry up!" they rushed through the tent's flaps, immediately awestruck by the amount of people there.

"Let's get a seat up front!" Sakura yelled over the music, bring them to a tiny space in the front. The music continued…

"_The crowns on their heads that caress the dark clouds…"_

"_They smiled as they dream of their mothers embrace…"_

"_Ooh, the deformity."_

"_DEFORMITY!"_

"This is sick." But Kakashi's words were not heard, the ringmaster finally coming out.

"_Drop by and see him."_

The music was cut off, the ringmaster smiling a cherish grin as one of his assistants, half bear Naruto noticed, handed the smiling man the microphone.

"Hello everybody, welcome to Cirque de Freak! (1)" the masked man yelled, his face hidden behind a black mask, an orange swirl covering everything but one of his eyes.

"This first creature is one of my favorites," he stated as one of his assistants rolled a cage out, pulling of the curtain to reveal two people… or was it one? Naruto's eyes widened, it was one body, but it had two heads on his. Stitches covered the person, or people, as they squinted their eyes.

An insane smile was on the right face of the creature, a sorrowful frown on the others. They were both male (2), and they looked exactly alike, besides the white bow in the right twin's hair.

"The left one looks so sad…" Sakura murmured.

"As you can see, these twins were born _very _close." This earned a few snickers from some of the more immature people, their eyes showing slight disgust as twins were rolled away.

"The next person has quite an appetite, his food consisting to animals to humans."

A few people gasped as the next creature was rolled out. The male had a straightjacket on, his wild eyes looking at the crowd with nothing but hunger and madness.

The blue-skinned man smiled insanely, drool running down his chin as an assistant threw what seemed like a human leg into the demon's cage. It was soon torn apart by the sharp teeth of the blue beast's teeth, a lot of the audience groaning in disgust.

The cage was rolled away, the sounds of tearing flesh and growls fading into the background.

"This next abomination is surely a sight for sore eyes," the ringmaster chuckled as he said this.

A large cage was rolled out, an ominous air now covering the atmosphere. A sheet that had been covering whatever was inside was ripped off, revealing the strange person.

Large grotesque wings came out of the man's back, resembling that of a crow's. Only a few feathers clung to the boney wings, causing disgusting remarks to be scattered around the tent. A black blindfold masked the tall man's eyes, the rest of his face showing pain.

Saskue suddenly jumped up, eyes blazing as his brother's name left his mouth.

"Itachi!"

He was about to jump down to pumble the masked man when Kakashi pulled him back down, earning the ringmaster's stare. His eye raked over the group, landing on the small blonde boy in the middle. He seemed to smile, although it was seen under the strange mask.

The strange situation was ignored, the circus continuing. Numerous deformities came out, one with raging orange hair and multiple piercings, covering almost all his body. The circus came to a close, the strange ringmaster waving goodbye to the audience.

Madara (the ringmaster) whispered to one of his assistants, "Get the blonde boy with the blue eyes,"

The group of people accompanying the blonde boy walked on, Sakura commenting on how sad it was and Kakashi nodding in agreement. Saskue was fuming, only be held back by Kakashi.

"We'll have to get him later, there's too many people around." He whispered, dragging the brunette along.

No one noticed when Naruto wandered off. He had been distracted by one of the acts, a red-haired boy with dog ears and a tail, crying by the exit. He ran over there, about to ask what was wrong before he was knocked out. Not before the dog-eared boy murmured, "Sorry."

2

Sakura sighed, eyes watery, "That was so sad. Did you see the sad and pained looks most of those poor children had?" no one answered her question as they walked out of the woods.

They were already at their separate houses when a question struck Kakashi. "Where's Naruto?"

**Author's Note: **OMIGOD! WHERE'S NARUTO? Lol, don't be dumb, we all know where he is. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my fingers move ^^

Lol, I stole this from gaiaonline (befriend me, the names xXTheKyuubiMaidenXx)

This is YAOI! No girls, besides Sakura because she's a main charrie!


End file.
